A Phantom and a Dragon
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Every wonder where Rose went after she freed Jake? Answer: Amity Park. What will happen when she meets Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know, I just started a new story the other day, but when I was camping and wrote down a lot of ideas! Ideas for two new stories and ideas for my existing stories. So this is the last new story for a while. You're probably saying "Thank God!"**

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon Jake Long. (Has anyone seen the new ADJL commercials? Why did they have to change the style? Whatever, I'll get used to it. Maybe.)**

Ron: It's beyond sick and wrong. It's wrong sick!

**dadadadadadadadadadadadaadadadada**

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were talking in the front row of Mr. Lancer's English class. Said teacher still hadn't showed up for class and the bell rang five minutes ago. Very strange for Lancer. Most of the students were taking avenge of this and either taking this free time to talk to their friends or finish last night's homework.

Mr. Lancer walked in a minute or two later with a student. "Everyone in their seats." The out of shape teacher said. Everyone ran to their desks and put away the homework they were just working on. "Sorry I was late, we have a new student." he said motioning to the girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. Her outfit of choice was pink jeans with a red rose on one of the pant leg and a white top with a light blue trim. "Her name is Rose and she just moved here from New York city."

That got a buzz out of everyone; their town was very small so a big city girl was something to talk about.

"Please Rose, go sit next to Sam Manson." Continued Lancer pointing to the table with the Goth that had an empty seat. "She and her friends can show you around school for a while." Rose nodded and sat next to Sam.

Sam wasn't very happy. This girl reeked of popularity and prepiness. She was also wearing Sam's least favorite color: pink.

Mr. Lancer's class finished and two boys stood up and walked over to their friend and the new girl. "Rose these are my two best friends, Danny and Tucker." said Sam pointing to each of them.

"Yes, I'm Tucker Foley the guy of your dreams." bragged Tucker.

Rose laughed. "Sure you are, and I'm an undercover teenage girl who used to hunt magical creatures." Said Rose. Yes, it was true, but they didn't know that.

Sam and Danny laughed at Tucker's confused expression. "Okay, maybe your not as bad as I thought." Choked Sam. "So, what class do you have?"

Rose pulled out the paper with her classes on it and looked at her second hour class. "I have math." She answered after a moment.

"So do we. Sorry but Mr. Berret is a total spazz. He can be funny sometimes, only sometimes, usually he's strict." Danny told heras they were walking out of the classroom.

"You would know, your the one that always falls asleep in his class and gets on his bad side." Joked Sam.

"It's fine; we have this really crazy teacher at my old school. Mr. Rockwood, of course he preferred the term Professor." Said Rose following them to the classroom right down the hall. "My old friend was always on his bad side." Then, suddenly the smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sam sitting down at her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss him is all. We sort of left on a sour note." Answered Rose sitting in an empty desk.

"I sort of know how you feel." Sam replied in a whisper.

Then Mr. Berret walked in and told everyone to get their homework out. The class went by pretty smoothly. Turns out Rose had already covered the chapter that they were learning. So she caught on pretty fast.

After math it was time for lunch. Rose and the group waited in line and got their food. "Can I have a salad please?" Rose asked the lunch lady, she nodded and placed it on her tray. "Thank you."

"Hello Sam, salad too?" asked the lunch lady. Sam nodded and she grabbed another salad and put it on Sam's plate. Danny and Tucker each grabbed a burger and they all paid for their food.

They started to walk toward their normal table when Dash walked over to Rose. "Hey Rosie, why don't you sit with me and my friends instead of these losers." He said steering her over to the popular table.

Rose moved the hand that he had on her shoulder and walked over to Danny and the others. "No, I think I'll sit with them." She answered and they walked away leaving Dash with a shocked, if confused, expression.

Once they sat down Sam burst out laughing. "Okay you are defiantly not as bad as you seem."

"So, why didn't you sit with the popular kids? Most new kids jump at the chance." asked Danny.

"Yeah, well I was in the popular crowd in my old school, I want to try something new. With the popular kids you have to act a certain way." Rose answered, digging into her salad. Then she looked over to Tucker attacking his burger. "How can you eat that? I still can't believe that I ate meat before."

"Your a vegetarian?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, just became one a couple months ago. You see my uncle and I were big on hunting, ah, animals, but I learned recently that animals have feelings too. So I stopped and became a vegetarian." Explained Rose.

"That's cool, I'm a vegetarian too. They, however, are meat eaters all the way." said Sam turning to Danny and Tucker. "But I still hang out with them."

Rose laughed and they continued to eat. The next class only Sam and Rose had together, Danny and Tucker had different classes.

Rose's first day went by smoothly, after school everyone went to Danny's house to do homework.

"Wow, now that's what I call a sign." Joked Rose when they stopped in front of Danny's house.

"Yeah, I guess so. And before we go inside let me just warn you, my parents are ghost hunters. They are bit obsessed with them." Danny warned her.

"Ghosts? They don't really exist, do they?" Laughed Rose.

"Yes they do, the town gets attacked by ghosts almost everyday." Answered Tucker.

"Really?" Asked Rose, they all nodded and walked up the stairs to the front door. _'I guess if magical creatures exist, so can ghosts.'_ thought Rose following them.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Exclaimed Danny.

Maddie and Jack walked up from the lab. "Hi Danny. And who's your new friend?" asked Maddie.

"And does she want to know about ghosts?" exclaimed Jack.

"NO! And her name is Rose, she just moved here from New York city." Answered Danny already walking up the stairs to his room. "Well sorry, but we're going to go do our homework."

Everyone followed and they sat down to do their homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their homework was finished, they went to eat at the Nasty Burger. Rose had called her mom and she had said it was okay, they were going to be going out to eat anyway because all their cooking stuff had yet to be unpacked.

So here they were, sitting in their regular table.

"So, is this town really haunted by ghosts or were you just joking?" Asked Rose after they all had their food.

But before they could answer a scream came from the back of the restaurant. "GHOST!" That caused everyone else to start screaming and running out of the Nasty Burger's doors

"I'll take that as a yes." Whispered Rose.

"I'll be right back!" Yelled Danny already running from them, Rose was about to say something but he was already out the back door.

Sam and Tucker were running out the front door, she was about to follow when she thought that maybe Huntsgirl could fight the ghost. She ran into the bathroom and changed into her ninja outfit. She ran back into the eating area to find not one, but two ghosts battling it out.

One was a mechanical ghost with flaming hair. The other, that seemed to be losing, was a teenager with a black and white jumpsuit and white hair.

Rose decided to jump in. She jumped up and kicked the ghost with flaming hair out of the air; she landed perfectly on the ground.

"Nice save!" Yelled the other ghost taking out a- wait, was that a soup thermos? She didn't have time to ask because he sucked the other ghost into it. He floated down to the floor and landed in front of her. "Um thanks, I've never seen you before."

"Um, I just moved here." answered Rose, and then something kept nagging at her. He looked so familiar and so did the voice. Then it hit her. "Danny?"

"Um, I- wait, Rose?" He countered.

She nodded. "So it is you!" She exclaimed

"Shhh! Come on, let's go back to my house." Yelled Danny putting a hand over her mouth.

She removed it and nodded. "Okay, let me go and change first."

"Okay, meet me, Tucker and Sam by the back door." Danny told her. She agreed and ran into the bathroom while he flew through the back door.

She changed and walked to the back door, sure enough her three newest friends were waiting there. On the way home he told her all about his accident and she told him all about the Huntsclan and magical creatures. Well, not everything. She left out _why_ she left, and that 'why' was Jake Long. She merely mentioned that a close friend turned out to be a dragon that her uncle wanted her to kill.

And that's how this friendship began. Everything went by smoothly that first month in Amity Park; however the second was a completely different story.

**dadadadadadadadadadadadaadadadada**

**I hope you like it. I know I rushed it a little, but I think I always rush the first chapter. The next should be better, notice I said should and not will.**

**TTFN!**

**Once again, thank you to Raven of the Night676! She's my beta reader for this story, too! Nice of her too because she doesn't like ADJL all that much. I think she's gonna be my beta for most of my stories so get used to her! HA! Thanks, (I know I need the help!)**


	2. A dragon comes

**HI! I'm so happy that people like this story so far! So far two people have said I rock! Heck yes! I rock! Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own ADJL or DP, why must you rub it in my face!**

**Danny: 279 girls at our school and he's got to have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge. - Shades of Grey**

-----------------

"Gramps, tell me again why we're going to Amity Park?" Asked 14 year old Jake Long with his head in his hands as he stared out the plane window.

"I've told you a million times young one, there are many reports about ghosts there." Answered Jake's grandfather getting annoyed. "We are going there to find out if they are really ghosts or magical creatures."

"Fine." Jake sighed; his thoughts wondering to other things.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and place your trays to their upright positions." Said a voice over the intercom. Jake did as he was told and continued to look out the window.

They landed ten minutes later and got their bags and Fu Dog.

"I'm telling you! They don't treat us animals with respect!" He whined.

"We know, but you were too big to go on the plane with us." Jake told him, putting him in the cab. "Now shut up until we get to the hotel." He whispered the last part.

Once they arrived at the hotel they checked in and walked up to their room on the third floor. Jake opened his bag to unpack, but was stopped by his grandpa.

"No Jake, you have to go to school." He stated.

"What! Why?" Exclaimed Jake.

"Because, I don't know how long we're going to be here, and your mother insisted." He answered, grabbing Jake's backpack and handing in to him. "Here's you backpack, your going to Casper High, it's just down the street. Just go to the office, I've already enrolled you."

Jake took his backpack and sighed. "Fine, I'll be back." With that, he walked out the door and down the street to the school.

It looked as if school was already in session so Jake walked up the stairs and to the office. "Um, excuse me. I'm Jake Long, I'm starting school today."

"Yes, you missed homeroom but your first class is math. Here are your classes." She answered printing the paper and giving it to him. "And your locker number is 207; the combination is 27-7-20."

"Thanks." He replied walking out of the office and to math with Mr. Berrett. After math he had English, but he stopped at his locker first. He tried the combination and tried to open it, but no avail. "Stupid locker." He muttered.

"Having problems?" Asked a boy beside him with messy raven hair.

"Yeah." Admitted Jake rubbing the back of his neck. "I just put in the combination but it won't open."

"Yeah, locker 207 is a tricky one. After you put the combination you have to hit it once, like this." Explained the boy, demonstrating by hitting it once, the locker flew open.

"Hey thanks," Jake thanked. "I'm Jake Long, I'm new here."

"Danny Fenton. Say, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Danny asked.

"That would be great." Answered Jake, then the warning bell rang. "Better get to class, see you at lunch." And they parted.

After English with Mr. Lancer Jake made his way to the lunch room and in the lunch line. After he got his lunch Jake looked around the lunch room for Danny. He saw him waving from across the room and walked over to him.

As he walked over he saw that there were three other people sitting with him. Danny was sitting next to an African-American boy with a red hat and a PDA in hand. Facing them was two girls, one with black hair and the other with blonde, but that was all that he could see.

"Hi Jake. This is Tucker and Sam." Danny said, pointing to the boy and the girl with black hair, and when Sam turned around he saw that she had beautiful purple eyes. A very strange, very rare, eye color. "And this is Rose, she just moved here a month ago." And when her name was mention she turned around smiling, but when she saw Jake her smile faded faster than you can say Dragon.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Rose.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Countered Jake.

"Look, I have to go." Rose started standing up.

"No Rose, we need to talk. I haven't seen you for over a month and a half and when we left each other it wasn't on the best note." Jake told her, placing his tray of food on the table. "Please Rose, talk to me." He begged.

Rose looked like she was about to leave anyway, but her face fell. "Fine," she sighed sitting down. "but whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my new friends. They know all about Huntsgirl."

Jake nodded and sat down. "Okay."

"So, tell me. When did you find out I was Huntsgirl?" She asked him.

"I found out when we went on the ski trip." He answered. "Now, my question. Why did you leave after you freed me?"

"I left because I was scared, and ashamed. I was hunting one of my best friends! That was sort of hard to deal with. I left to think about everything, I thought about it and realized that if you were the American Dragon then every other magical creature I was hunting has their own life, too. So I ran away from my uncle and called my mom on a pay phone and she picked me up. It's my dad's side of the family that is the Huntsclan, you see. So after that we thought it would be better to move somewhere far away, and here I am." Rose explained to him.

"I understand, but you didn't have to leave. I was thrilled that you didn't kill me after finding out who I was. I thought we could be together after that, seeing as you let me go, I thought you changed and would stop hunting magical creatures." Jake stopped for a second, "You have stopped, right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, the only thing I do now is help fight ghosts." Rose paused and turned to Danny. "I can tell him, about you?"

"Only if you tell us what's going on, because we're kinda in the dark here." Danny bargained

"Jake, can I tell them?" Asked Rose, Jake nodded. "You know I told you guys about that dragon that turned out to be a friend of mine?" Rose questioned, turning back to Danny. "Well, he's the guy."

"Really?" Asked Tucker. "That's freaking awesome!" He exclaimed.

"And Jake, I help Danny fight ghosts. You see, he's a halfa; a half ghost half human hybrid." Rose explained to her old friend.

"Now that's cool!" Yelled Jake.

The group, now made out of five, talked over lunch. Jake asked them all to come over to his hotel after school so Danny could tell his grandpa that there really are ghosts. Maybe they could even help fight some ghosts for a while. The bell rang and they all went to their own classes. Jake had his next class with Danny.

When school let out at 3:30, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Rose and Jake walked down the street to the hotel Jake and his grandpa were staying at.

Jake unlocked the door and opened it. "'Yo gramps, you'll never guess who I met today."

"Hiya Jakey." Started Fu Dog walking out from the bathroom. "Did you survive the first day?" He stopped dead when he saw Rose. "Oh no! It's miss Rose! I mean 'ruff ruff'" he covered sitting on the ground.

"Okay, I've seen some weird things before, but this one takes the cake." Sam remarked, dryly.

"Fu, it's okay. Rose is on our side, and so are they." Jake reassured.

Jake's grandpa walked out of the extra bedroom in the room they were staying in. "What's all this all about?" Then he saw Rose. "Jake, what's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Gramps, Fu. This is Danny, Sam and Tucker- they go to my school and you already know Rose, she goes to Casper too." Introduced Jake. "And before you say anything, Rose is good now. She's not with the Huntsclan anymore. She helps Danny and his friends fight ghosts."

"What do you mean, helps three teenagers fight ghosts?" Asked Fu dog.

"Danny, why don't you tell them? I'm still not sure what you mean exactly." Jake asked, turning to Danny.

"You see, I'm half ghost. It happened in my parents' lab, they are ghost hunters." he saw the blank stares given to him by both Jake's grandpa and the talking dog. "Let me show you. GOING GHOST!" he exclaimed his battle cry and a blue ring appeared around his waist and traveled up. After it disappeared left there was Danny Phantom.

"Now that's what I call going ghost!" Fu dog exclaimed.

"And gramps, this town really is haunted by ghosts not magical creatures." Added Jake.

"That solves our problem, and it's only the first day here. I guess we'll just stick around for a while, help fight these ghosts." Suggested Jake's grandpa. "If it's okay with you, Danny is it?" he asked.

"It's fine with me; we could use all the help we can get." Answered Danny, then a puff of blue mist exited his mouth.

"What the heck was that?" Jake asked.

"It's his ghost sense; it alerts him when a ghost is near by." Answered Rose pushing a button on one of her bracelets, her costume appeared around her just as Valerie's does. When she saw Jake's shocked expressions, she pointed to it, "Danny's parents came up with it." she explained.

"Okay, mind if I help?" Asked Jake.

"Don't mind at all." Answered Danny.

"Great, DRAGON UP!" He shouted and fire formed around his body, transforming him into a dragon.

"Man that's cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'll faze us through the ceiling. Tucker and Sam, you stay here." And before both his friends could argue he placed a hand on Rose and Jake, turned them both intangible and flew through the ceiling.

"Now that's a kicking power!" Shouted Fu dog after they were gone.

------------------

**Sorry! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see who the ghost is! I'm evil. **

**I hope you like it though. Review!**

**TTFN!**

**Thank you to my beta, as always. Raven of the Night676!**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey! I know it's been like three weeks since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry! After coming back from Hawaii I had a bit of a writers block! That and I came up with a new story and was focusing on that. And let's just say that the last new episode of American Dragon never happened, along with the next new episode coming up.**

**Anyway, one with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Once Danny and the others were outside in the air he let go of Jake, who took to flying on his own but kept hold of Rose who didn't have he ability to fly.

"So Danny, where's the ghost?" Asked Rose looking around.

"Right here." Said a voice, a moment later Danny and Rose were hit with a ball of ecto-plasmic energy. Danny started to fall to the ground, Rose along with him but they were caught by Jake.

"Thanks dude." Said Danny as they landed.

"Yeah Jake, thanks." Added Rose.

"Can we stop with the politeness, for the sake of not seeing my lunch?" Said the same voice behind them, a voice Danny knew all too well.

Danny turned around, his hands glowing bright green. "Vlad, why are you doing here this time? Come to kill my Dad, steal my mom or make me and you son?" He asked sarcastically.

Vlad laughed. "All of them!" He exclaimed. "And this time, I have help. Someone that shares the same instrists as me."

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" Snapped Rose.

"Funny you should ask girl," Sneered Vlad, then he yelled toward the nearest alley. "Now!"

Danny, Rose and Jake didn't have time to look confused, in a moment three nets were thrown in their directions and they were trapped.

"Do all bad guys assume that nets will hold us?" Asked Jake. "I have super strength for crying out loud!" Jake tried to break free and failed. "Unless it's made out of the one material that I can't break out of." He finished lamely.

"But only one other person knows that." Said Rose slowly. "And that would mean-" Rose's eyes widened and gasped was a figure walked out of the darkness of the alley.

"That I am behind it." Finished the HuntsMaster. "And that's not all that this net does." He said pressing a button on his wrist, the nets started to shock the three teens.

Rose was the first to black out. (No, not because she was a girl just because she had no powers to make her stronger) Then Jake was next, then moment he blacked out he changed back to his human form. Danny tried to hold on as long as possible, since he had been shocked by many things before he was able to go longer but it proved to be too much.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out and reverting back to normal was a girl screaming. "NO! DANNY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie Fenton's ghost alert watch sounded off. She ran to the lab and pulled out a few weapons, running up the stairs and to the living room she heard he husband whine. "I can go with you!" Then he sneezed.

"No honey, you too sick. Next time." Cooed Maddie.

Jack sneezed again and nodded, Maddie ran out the door and jumped onto the Fenton cycle. After a few minutes she arrived to where the ghost was well ghosts.

She parked the cycle behind a bush and crept behind another charging her gun. She wanted to see what was happening in this current fight. One reason was that one of the ghosts was Danny Phantom, other that that there was a blonde haired ninja girl and a dragon. She had to do a double take for the last one, maybe it was a ghost but she quickly dismissed that idea. The dragon had no ghostly-glow to it.

The three seemed to be standing in front of another ghost, the Wisconsin ghost by the looks of it, and were talking. Suddenly Maddie heard the ghost yell to an alley, "Now!" Then three nets came from the darkness incasing Phantom, the girl and the dragon.

The dragon looked as if it was saying something then tried to break the net; it failed of course and said something else. Then the girl said something and turned pale as someone (most likely the one that shot the nets) walked out of the alley. He had a cape and strange mask/helmet of that looked a lot like a skull.

The man then pushed a button on his wrist and the nets started to shock the occupants. The girl went out first, then the dragon and to her surprise it turned into a human, a teenage boy the age of her son. It looked as Phantom was trying to resist as long as possible, not surprising either. The ghost boy was turning out to me more powerful than almost any ghost in Amity.

Finally he gave in and collapsed but before he hit the ground, a blue ring appeared around his middle, moving in opposite directions, leaving another teenage boy behind. Not just any teenage boy, her boy, her Danny.

Maddie turned her attention to a girl screaming off a balcony. "NO! DANNY!" It was Sam Manson, Danny's best friend. Another dragon, a blue one and much older by the looks of it, pulled her back inside screaming all the way and shutting the door.

Maddie turned back to her son and the others. The Wisconsin ghost was throwing Danny and Jake over his shoulders and the other man was throwing the girl over his. A jet sled appeared under the man's feet and he started to fly off, the ghost following.

Maddie's first thought was to follow them but she stopped, she didn't have any idea where they were going and she couldn't follow them from the ground. Then she turned to the hotel where she saw Sam and ran toward it. She wanted some answers.

---------------------------------------------------------

After Danny flew out of the room Sam tried to walk to the door and help but everyone was stopping her.

"No Sam, Danny told us to stay here." Said Tucker standing in front of her.

"So, I want to go and help." Insisted Sam crossing her arms.

"And how can you help, did you bring any ghost hunting weapons?" Asked Tucker.

Sam looked around the room embarrassed. "No, but can't I just watch?"

"No, you could get hurt in the crossfire and I know Danny would never let me live if you got hurt." Argued Tucker.

Sam looked as if she had given up and started walking toward to a chair. "Fine, I promise." Tucker moved out of the way of the door and Sam took the moment and ran to it. She threw it open and walked on out to the balcony. What she saw wasn't fun.

Sam had walked out in time to Danny, Rose and Jake being shocked by a net. First she saw Rose then Jake pass-out, she was frozen. Danny looked like he was trying his best not to surrender, but it proved to be too much and he pass-out changing back to human.

Finally Sam regained her voice and screamed. "NO! DANNY!" Then she felt something rap around her body and pull her back inside the hotel room. It laid her down on the bed; it was Jake's grandfather in his own dragon form.

"Why did you do that?" Sam exclaimed out raged. "We have to help him!"

"Well my dear," Started Gramps. "If we get captured we can't help them at all."

Sam crossed her arms. "I guess your right."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Fu Dog. "What's the plan?"

"Well I guess we can-" Started Tucker but there was a frantic knock at the door and Sam ran over to answer it.

"Mrs. Fenton, what are you doing here?" Asked Sam nervously. _Oh God, please don't tell me she saw what just happened._

"Sam I need some answers, I saw what happen." Said Maddie.

_Just great._ "Come in." Said Sam through clenched teeth.

Maddie sat down on the chair as Sam and Tucker explained everything about Danny's accident and powers. After they were done Maddie asked another question. "What about that Dragon, and the girl with him."

"The girl was Rose and the dragon was a new kid at school, Jake." Answered Tucker.

"Jake is my grandson," Started Gramps. "He is the American Dragon."

Maddie stared at him for a moment. "That must mean you are a dragon as well, right?" She asked finally.

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Now I have one last question, who were those men who took Danny and the others?"

"The one man was the HuntsMaster, he's always been after Jake." Answered Fu Dog making Maddie jump. "Yes I am a talking dog, get used to it."

"And the ghost is named Plasmius." Said Sam.

Maddie nodded and closed her eyes, after a moment opened them. "Well I guess you are going to need some help to rescue them, am I right?"

Sam and Tucker stared at her widened eyed. "You want to help?"

"What did you think that since I found out my son's a ghost I'm not going to help?" Asked Maddie standing up. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks but didn't say anything. "Come on, we'll get some ghost hunting weapons."

When they got to the Fenton house they walked in the living room. "I guess Jack went up to bed." Said Maddie. "He still has that cold that came out of nowhere."

They all walked down to the lab and load up on weapons.

"We should all put on a Specter Deflector." Said Sam putting on herself and handing one to Maddie and Tucker.

Maddie gasped, "Do these work on Danny?" Sam and Tucker nodded. "Oh no! When we were in the woods that one time I put one on Danny."

"It's okay, he had his powers short circuited for three hours by another ghost." Said Tucker shrugging, Maddie nodded and continued.

"Do you two need any weapons?" Maddie asked Fu and Gramps.

"No, we've always beaten the Huntsclan without it so we'll just stick to that." Answered Fu.

"So how are we going to find them?" Asked Maddie.

"We can use the Booo-merang. It's still locked in on his ecto signature." Said Tucker.

"Actually, Jack and I tore it apart to see what was wrong with it, since it continued to follow Danny." Said Maddie sheepishly.

"Hey, you know the suits you invented, the one that is retractable? We gave Rose one to use so she could help us with the ghosts." Started Sam, she was shot a dirty look by Maddie. "Sorry, but can you trace it?"

Maddie sighed. "Yes I can."

After they were done they loaded up the Specter Speeder 2.0 and were on their way.

**------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like it! I had fun writing it! I now know the plot! (I never really had one.) But now I do! YAY!**

**Everyone reveiw, please!**

**Thank you to my beta! Raven of the Night676! You are the best! YAY! (I wonder how many times I have said that?)**


End file.
